


Control

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018), The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Andrew, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forest Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Toby, Rough Sex, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Toby’s heat cycle isn't due for another three months, but his body doesn't care when there's a handsome and virile alpha like Captain Andrew Henry around.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NailBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NailBunny/gifts).



> For my lovely [@nailbunny85](http://http://nailbunny85.tumblr.com/) ❤️. I hope you enjoy, darling! Thank you so much for your support! ❤️ You're a star!
> 
> Let's pretend that Andrew is in Toby's time period, too! 
> 
> **Also, regarding the Non-Con tag,** it's more of a caution. There's always a grey area with ABO stuff and there's an element of non-consensual touching between Toby and Andrew but then Toby gives consent but, again, he's in heat so it's dubious. Anyway, enjoy!

The hunt is on.

Tree branches come hurtling towards Toby as he sprints through the dense forest, catching his cheek on a few of the sharp sprigs and drawing blood, but it doesn’t slow him. Even with his trousers damp with slick and his gut churning with need, he keeps running. Behind him, every few moments, he hears the unmistakable sound of snarling, of an alpha in rut.

Trekking through South Dakota, alone, in search of locations to shoot his next movie, Toby felt safe. Summertime meant no snow on the ground and scent blockers meant that an omega like Toby could wear his shirt as unbuttoned as he liked without attracting unwanted attention. Running into local fur merchant Andrew Henry, captain-turned-tradesman, seems to be the place where things went downhill.

An alpha, Andrew had taken Toby’s breath away from the moment they shook hands. Hair that seemed to change colour in the light—brown, ginger, dusty blond; Toby couldn’t tell—framed his thin face, halting halfway down his cheeks, unkempt as though not combed in days. His frame was lean but not lacking muscle, though not as broad as Toby himself, and almost matching him in height. Everything inside of him about him screamed ‘ _wild man’,_ the complete opposite of the sort of alphas that Toby would usually find himself under but, with his love life being something of a disaster, he wonders whether opposite is good.

Still, his heat isn’t for another three months. He’ll be under an alpha prostitute by then, Captain Andrew Henry completely eradicated from his all of his thoughts.

Toby had swallowed hard when listening to Andrew speak about the potential locations around here that could be used for the film, offering coffee back at his house so he could map it out for him. Toby had agreed, hoping that his sunglasses had hidden his dilated pupils from the alpha’s view, _praying_ that it was just sweat he could feel in his trousers and _not_ slick.

The scent of the alpha’s home had made things worse; Andrew was _musky._ Sandalwood, earthy, the sort of alpha who would likely pin him down and take him hard, bite his neck and slap his ass. Toby quivered at the thought, swallowing down a mouthful of hot coffee to burn the thought away.

‘ _Why don’t I take you out by the river?’_ Andrew had said, pointing to the map on the table where an ‘X’ sits on a wiggly blue line. _“There’s some beautiful sights up there. Some good shots for your movie. But you’ll need a local to show you.’_

 _‘Sure,’_ Toby nodded, putting his sunglasses back on before grabbing his bag, following Andrew out of his house in the town and heading northwards where the houses quickly began to thin out and the forest became denser, darker.

They’d chatted along the way about various things, all of which mostly involved Toby listening to Andrew’s stories. Lost family, hard times, even recollection of a few animal attacks, Andrew has seemingly been through it all but it hasn’t hardened him, Toby recalls thinking. He’s polite, he’s thoughtful, and he pulls tree branches back so Toby can walk freely through. It was as though they were already mates, familiar with each other’s company, and Toby finding both comfort and arousal in the alpha’s strong scent.

In fact, Toby had been sniffing so intensely as Andrew strode a few paces ahead that he’d lost his footing, stumbling and sliding over until he fell backwards, winding him. Stars fluttered across his eyes, struggling to open them, breathing hard to get his breath back.

_‘Fuck, Toby! Are you hurt? I know First Aid if you—’_

Next came the unmistakable feeling of an alpha’s nose against the underside of his jaw, sniffing his scent glands, so close to them that no cologne or scent-blockers could hide it. A rush of slick confirmed what Toby had been fearing since he first shook hands with this endearing, _dirty_ alpha; his heat has been triggered.

‘ _Y-you’re an omega,’_ Andrew had breathed, taking another sniff of Toby’s neck, making the latter whine and grind his hips down. ‘ _But you smelled like an alpha. But you—you’re in heat. Toby…Fuck, it’s been so long…’_

After blinking the blurriness away from his eyes, Toby looked up, embarrassed when a small whimper escaped his lips at the loss of contact against his neck but Andrew had recoiled back, his trembling hand clutching at his stomach, his shoulders hunched as his breath began to sound more like snarling.

Toby remembers _running_. Still running, now.

He skids around a corner, kicking himself for wearing a pair of his dress shoes instead of trainers, fighting against the unstable terrain as he pushes the events of the last few hours out of his mind and tries to concentrate on evading the feral alpha behind him. Having lost his sunglasses to a rouge branch swiping him across the face, Toby is at least grateful that he can see properly. His fight or flight instincts have never chosen the former, always running from his problems—most of the time, _literally_ —but can’t silence the needy voice in his mind that’s telling him to stop and get caught, to mate with Andrew because, _fuck,_ he needs him.

His thoughts distract him, slow him. Before Toby can pick up his pace, he’s tackled to the ground, tumbling over the soily ground until Andrew is straddling Toby’s stomach, his arms either side of his head with the alpha’s _much slimmer_ fingers pinning him down.

“Mine,” Andrew growls, his pale eyes blown wide with lust. “Omega.”

“Fuck. You weigh more than you fuckin’ look,” Toby moans, unable to stop his squirming underneath Andrew’s body, the seat of his pants soaked through with his slick. “ _God._ ”

“Mine, _mine,_ ” Andrew is repeating, leaning down with his mouth open as though going to take a bite out of Toby’s neck, claiming him for all to see, popping the buttons of his shirt open to reveal more of his thick, hairless chest. The omega closes his eyes, turning away, frightened of the pain that this is going to cause. “No. _No…._ T-Toby? Toby!”

The weight from Toby’s belly is suddenly gone, lifted, and is scuttling away across the forest floor, breathing heavily as though trying to suppress his sobs. Toby sits up, gasping, feeling almost _high_ from almost being bred and _claimed_ by such a strong and pretty alpha. He tries not to feel disappointed at Andrew’s cold feet.

“I can’t do it,” Andrew is muttering, shaking his head. “I can’t force you. Shit. I’m sorry, Toby. Run, whilst I’m not feral. I don’t want to hurt you. Go, get away from me!”

But Toby can’t. Even as his sound mind tells him to get up and _go,_ he remains sat on the ground, leaning back on his hands with his legs splayed open, hair wild and falling free of its tie-back. The alpha opposite him, he can see, it fighting with everything he has to keep his instincts and his rut at bay whilst Toby escapes to be free of him, but the omega is hesitating, feeling an overwhelming urge to _stay,_ more than he’s ever felt when looking at anyone. Though not _afraid_ of alphas, Toby has always been a little wary of them despite his compulsion to end up underneath them, but now, as he looks at the shuddering, lithe form of Andrew Henry, he doesn’t want to run anymore.

“Hey,” Toby whispers. He crawls over to Andrew on his hands and knees, careful not to move too quickly. “I’m not going to leave you. Look at me.”

Toby’s hand finds its way onto Andrew’s pale cheek, his beard rough beneath Toby’s palm. The alpha’s eyes have momentarily returned to their shining shade of green that Toby gets lost in, heart _pounding_ at the contact. His gaze drifts to his thin lips, to the fine ginger hairs of his beard around his mouth, and Toby can’t resist. Delving in, he kisses Andrew slowly, sensually, going no further than just lips against each other but it’s enough for the moment, for their first step. Andrew hesitates at first, Toby can feel it, but when the omega can’t stifle his hungry moan, it flicks the switch. Suddenly, Toby is on his back again, body covered by the feral alpha as he’s kissed, _devoured,_ by Andrew’s lips in a tongue-deep kiss, both moaning and grinding against each other on the dirty forest floor.

“Alpha,” Toby moans, bracketing Andrew’s slim hips with his long legs, opening himself up. “Take me. Right fucking now, _here._ ”

“ _Knees,_ ” Andrew growls into Toby’s ear, and Toby doesn’t think he’s ever moved so quickly in his life.

In the blink of an eye, he’s on his hands and knees, shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders, leaves matted into his hair. His trousers are yanked around his thighs in a second, and he can truly feel the extent of his wetness with them gone. His ass-cheeks are soaked, sticky with his own lubricant, as are his thick, tanned thighs. Every inch of him is quivering with the need to have Andrew inside of him; he’s never had a heat like this before. Maybe it’s because it’s arrived early, maybe it’s because Andrew is the alpha who triggered it, or maybe Andrew is his true mate.

Toby cries out as Andrew parts his cheeks and takes a swipe, enamoured by the feeling of his rough beard against his sensitive skin. The tiny sense of relief from the licking is enough to make Toby come, spurting over the ground beneath him, untouched, his small omega cock bobbing as it keeps on oozing come with each swipe of the alpha’s rough, thrusting tongue.

“Fuckin’ tease,” Toby curses, shuddering in the aftershocks of his first orgasm, knowing that Andrew will have felt his needy hole clenching around his tongue. “Need your knot, ‘Drew.”

 _“That’s Captain Henry to you, pup,_ ” Andrew says, and Toby can hear the glee in his tone.

“Yes, sir!” Toby cries, almost shrieking with excitement. Andrew is the feral, firm top that Toby’s bottom-needs have always craved.

Having already been fucked open with his tongue and being so loose from his heat, it doesn’t surprise Toby that Andrew is foregoing using his fingers and, instead, immediately lines his thick cock up to his hole, meeting no resistance as he pushes in.

“ _Ohhh, fuck,”_ Toby moans loudly, whining needily when he feels Andrew’s fingers in his hair, pushing him down until his cheek is in the dirt, his shoulders down and his ass in the air; the way an omega is _supposed_ to be taken.

As Andrew starts thrusting, Toby feels teeth embedding in his shoulder, biting down hard as the movements start. One long, wet _shluck!_ and Andrew’s cock slides into Toby’s wet hole, all the way up to the root, filling him. The fullness makes Toby moan and writhe, greedy and wanting more, letting his hips rock of their own accord to encourage his alpha to get wild.

“More,” Toby says, muffled as a result of his cheek being pressed to the ground by Andrew’s dominant hand. “C-Captain. Please.”

“Greedy,” Andrew says. “You’ll take what I give you.”

Toby loses his mind; the erratic, fast pace of Andrew’s thrusts make him drool, whining incoherent agreement as he’s fucked like an animal in the forest, like a bitch on all fours, sweaty and dirty. Andrew bites him, clamping his teeth down on whatever bit of Toby’s tanned skin he can get; shoulders, mostly his neck. He’s snarling in Toby’s ear, setting a brutal pace as he ploughs into Toby’s hole, squelching as his knot begins to swell inside, ready to brred. Before it’s popped, Toby orgasms again, slamming his fists against the forest floor, moaning like a $2 whore as he convulses, his knees trembling too much to hold his weight so he flops to the ground, finally tied by Andrew’s thick knot.

Toby, being as adventurous with his bed-mates, has had alphas come inside of him before. Big knots, small knots, fake knots, even a couple of fists, but none have ever felt so filling as Andrew’s does now. Toby lies completely flat on the ground, body numb but still jerking uncontrollably every so often as his hole flutters around the pulsating knot, milking it.

“Shhh,” Andrew hushes, bringing his lips to Toby’s cheek, kissing him softly. Toby tries to speak but a whine escapes instead. “Good boy. So good for me. Just lie there and let me take care of you.”

Toby drools, letting his eyes close slowly as Andrew keeps on kissing him, moving his rough lips to his neck, licking and sucking at his scent glands so sensitively that it lulls Toby into sleep where he dreams of a bearded face, pale eyes; a wild man in the forest.

When he wakes, the intense pain of his heat has disappeared, replaced with a dull ache in his pelvis and down his legs. There’s a cool breeze on his skin too, cooler than before, and Toby opens his eyes to find that he’s inside of a makeshift tent, crafted with thick tree branches and tied together with vines. He’s covered with Andrew’s long coat.

“Take it slow,” a voice says to Toby, and he turns over to glance behind him, finding himself being spooned by his alpha. “Things got rough between us.”

“I know,” Toby says, grinning, running his hands down his face. “It was fucking incredible. No one has ever fucked me like that before.”

“You…you liked it?” Andrew says, propping himself up on his arm whilst Toby lies on his back, their naked bodies pushed closely together; there’s little room inside the homemade tent.

“Yeah,” Toby bites his lip, reaching up to run his fingers through Andrew’s long, messy hair. “Made me feel like a real omega. You’re the reason I went into heat, too.”

“I am?”

“Think so. I wasn’t due for another three months. Seeing you, fuck, must’ve brought it on.” Toby runs his hand across Andrew’s chest, tracing over the plethora of scars that mark the alpha’s pale skin. “And I guess it wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t finish what _you_ started.”

Andrew smiles shyly, glancing down.

“Tell you what, Toby,” he says, allowing his hand to roam beneath their blanket—Andrew’s coat—to rest upon Toby’s thick chest. “I’ll knot you again _if_ you let me cook you dinner. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Toby feels ecstatic. He’s always snuck out of the alpha’s house, or vice-versa, before breakfast, hurrying down the road with a bundle of clothes in his arms, running from commitment. But now, looking up at the alpha who’s given him the fucking of his life, he knows that he isn’t going to be running very far. Andrew’s scent fills the air of the tent, warm and musky, and Toby _drowns_ in it; home.

“How long are you staying around here?”

“Oh,” Toby says. “I think I’ll be staying here for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
